


Malibu Paradise

by Kairyn



Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Facials, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Sub Loki (Marvel), Subspace, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairyn/pseuds/Kairyn
Summary: A trip to Malibu for Loki and Tony. Tony starts right away getting what he wants.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: MCKU= Must Consent to Kink Universe/Marvels Constantly Kinky Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074302
Comments: 12
Kudos: 150





	Malibu Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So... I have no excuse? This just sorta... happened? I don't know if I'm going to do more with this but if anyone wants kinky time with Frostiron... here ya go!
> 
> Oh, also I was mad inspired by KimchiKitty7 and her fic Something I Can Turn To, Somebody I Can Kiss found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103282/chapters/58021201 To change the couch scene into a cockwarming scene. Originally he was just going to be sitting there with his head on Tony's knee. If you are itching for some Gammafrost (so hard to find that) that has kinky flavor definitely check that story out.

The sun was incredibly bright, and the sky clear of any clouds. It was warm, but then it always was in Malibu, it seemed. Loki always thought it was _too_ warm, in fact. But that only served to make what he'd just heard more difficult to process somehow. "What?"

Tony raised an eyebrow and his lips quirked in a smirk. "You heard me. Strip. You're not coming in the house until you do," he said.

"You want me to strip in the middle of the yard?" Loki was more than a little indignant. 

Tony didn't seem in the least affected. "Yep," he said with a pop on the p. "Everything. I want your beautiful ass bare right now," he said with a little more authority.

Loki felt something run through him, and he glanced around. Though the mansion was somewhat isolated on the cliff, there were other mansions around. It wouldn't be impossible for someone to see him. "But-"

"But what?" Tony asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Loki swallowed hard. "Someone could see."

"And you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Tony asked. Loki shivered. He wouldn't. Tony knew he wouldn't. But the idea of it happening... Loki's hands trembled. Tony's eyes grew a little harder, and his shoulders straighter -he was no longer playing. "Strip. Or do you really want to test me so early, pet?"

Loki shivered again and shook his head. With another uneasy glance around, Loki reached up to the ties of his tunic. He'd gone for casual wear today, and he wasn't sure if he was glad that meant he'd be able to strip faster or upset that it was so little between him and the open air. He licked his lower lip uneasily as he took off the green fabric and let it drop to the ground.

There was a breeze. He hadn't noticed that until just then when it brushed across his bare chest. Loki could feel his nipples hardening from the sudden exposure, and he felt embarrassment deep in his gut.

Tony was watching him with dark, intense eyes, and Loki could feel how dry his mouth was and how all the blood was rushing from his brain down to his cock. Nervously, Loki began undoing the laces of his pants and tried to not think about Tony's staring or how someone could walk by and see this. It was impossible to not think about.

His fingers were fumbling. Usually, he was so much better coordinated, but he couldn't undo the knots for some reason. The breeze ruffled his hair and danced across his skin. So much of his skin.

Loki managed to finish undoing the laces and swallowed as he pushed the leather pants off his hips. His cock sprung forth embarrassingly the second his pants were far enough down. He glanced at Tony, and the man was smirking at the clear evidence of how Loki was affected. He did his best to ignore that as he pushed the pants all the way down and then stepped out of them. 

The breeze was not helping his cock soften in the least. Reminding him constantly that he was so exposed to any random passerby that might come along. The sun was so bright, and Loki was standing nude in the middle of the yard. His hands started inching forward, but Tony stopped him with a firm 'no.' So Loki stood there with his hands by his sides and tried to not let it affect him.

Tony stepped off the porch then and went to pick up Loki's clothes. "Stay there," he said. Loki shouldn't obey and risk such humiliation of being seen like this, but he did. Tony disappeared into the house -even leaving the door open- and Loki waited and trembled. His cock was still hard.

It felt like it took Tony ages, and Loki stiffened at every sound he heard. If someone saw him like this...

He shivered as the breeze played with his hair again. It smelled like the salt from the ocean and should have been refreshing but instead sent goosebumps across Loki's too exposed skin. Loki struggled to keep breathing normally, but his lungs were not cooperating.

Tony finally returned. Notably without Loki's clothes. Without any clothes for Loki to wear, in fact. Instead, he lifted a black leather collar with a gleaming golden tag hanging from it. "Kneel," Tony ordered. 

Loki slowly sunk down to his knees in front of Tony and lowered his head so that his neck was easily accessible. His breathing was so loud in his own ears as Tony wrapped the leather around his neck and fastened the buckle in the back. His cock was aching as Tony carefully pulled all of Loki's hair out from beneath the collar and then pet his head. "There you go. Now you can come in," Tony said.

Loki looked up and saw Tony was smiling, and he couldn't stop smiling too. "Thank you, Master."

Tony leaned down and gave Loki a brush of a kiss. "Good boy." He petted Loki again before turning and going inside. Loki was stunned for a moment before scrambling to follow, being sure to close the door behind him. 

Tony was at the bar, fixing himself a drink as Loki came into the living room. "Go clean yourself," Tony said without looking up. "You'll find what you need in the Master bath. And don't you cum, pet. You know the rules."

Loki nearly let out a noise at the reminder but only nodded instead. He hurried to the Master bathroom and took as much time as necessary to clean himself inside and out. He didn't want to miss anything, and even though it was simultaneously embarrassing and oddly arousing to put water up inside his ass multiple times, he didn't climax. He refused to break the rules. At least so early.

Once he was clean, he rejoined Tony in the living room. Sitting in front of Tony was an assortment of different toys that he was eyeing. Loki felt his still hard cock somehow grow harder. Tony didn't so much as spare him a glance as Loki sunk to his knees beside the couch. "I'm clean, Master."

"Good," Tony said before sipping his drink. He would occasionally glance at Loki and then back to the toys laid out in front of him. Loki did his best to remain patient.

Tony seemed deep in thought -entirely ignoring Loki- which was infuriating. But Loki also knew better than to act out or draw attention to himself. Deliberately drawing Tony's attention could lead to hours of spanking until Loki couldn't sit for days without wincing. (Delightful in its own way but not what Loki was looking to experience at the moment).

So, Loki knelt nude save the collar around his neck and awaited the whim of his Master. Finally, Tony reached for a toy. Loki watched with rapt attention as Tony picked up a golden plug with many balls in decreasing size attached. Loki felt himself flush and clenched his hands where they rested on his knees. 

Tony ran his fingers along the toy slowly, as if checking every inch of it. Gauging the heaviness and length and size. Loki couldn't look away as Tony turned it this way and that. As if he hadn't been the one to make the thing in the first place. Tony hummed a little and then looked at Loki. "Come here, pet," he said.

Loki sprung up almost too quickly and crossed the few steps it took to reach Tony's side. "Do you want this?" Tony asked, holding up the toy.

Loki licked his lips and studied Tony's face and then the thick golden toy. It would stretch him so much, and he'd feel it with every step he took and every time he bent over. He'd experienced it before. Tony, apparently impatient today, smacked Loki's backside hard. Loki yelped at the unexpectedness of it but then nodded. "Use that dirty tongue of yours, pet," Tony ordered.

"... y-yes, Master."

"Yes, what?"

Loki felt his face burning and his cock aching. "Yes, I... I want it."

"Where do you want it?" Tony pressed, squeezing Loki's backside possessively.

This shouldn't be embarrassing. Loki had said these sorts of things before, and yet each time he was made to say them was still somehow the exact same bolts of shame, embarrassment, and arousal. "I want it... I want it in my ass, Master."

"In your what?"

"My... slutty, cock-hungry, asshole," Loki corrected as his face burned even darker.

Tony grinned, and his hand massaged Loki's ass cheek. "Then I guess you know what to do, don't you?" he asked lightly. Teasingly.

Loki nodded and turned away before bending over the table. The tag on his collar jingled at the move. He spread his legs into a comfortable distance and then reached back to pry his cheeks apart to show his newly cleaned hole. It was demeaning and horribly embarrassing to be showing his most private area like this. "P-please, Master... Please put your genius toy in your pet's slutty, hungry hole," Loki said as his cock began to grow wet.

"You do ask so pretty," Tony said.

Loki kept his eyes fixed on the table and the other various toys on it as he waited, still horribly exposed and trembling. Tony was taking his time. Making him feel every second of it. "Keep spread, pet," Tony said, and Loki did.

Loki jumped as he felt Tony's breath across his skin and almost yelped as his tongue dragged across his hole. "Master!"

"Quiet," Tony said before licking him again. "Or I won't give you any lube but this."

Loki bit his lip and dug his fingers into his own asscheeks as Tony licked and teased Loki's hole. A moan was trying to escape as Tony gave another long lick followed by a finger pressing inside of Loki's ass. Loki whimpered and locked his knees to keep from collapsing. Tony used his finger to pry Loki's hole open so that he could lick inside. 

Loki moaned at the feeling of that talented tongue digging inside of him and his Master's familiar calloused finger rubbing and pulling and coaxing his muscles to loosen. The tongue pulled back and dragged along Loki's skin, causing him to tremble and whine. Then it was back, flicking inside Loki's hole and twisting into every available corner. Loki had no secret or private places. His Master knew him inside and out.

A second finger slid in beside the first and spread Loki wider. His legs were trembling, and his cock dripping as his Master buried his tongue deep inside him again. Loki felt his toes dig into the carpet beneath his feet as he struggled to do as his Master commanded and nothing more. It was so hard, though. He wanted to feel more. To have that tongue deeper inside of him. Or those thick fingers that he knew from experience could tease his prostate with ease.

The Master lifted his head and chuckled. "Well, aren't you worked up," he said before sliding his fingers deeper. Loki whined and tried to stay still. He was rewarded when his hole was pried open, and something thin was pressed inside. Loki only had a second to ponder before warm liquid rushed inside his body. He knew he made an embarrassing noise but didn't have time to worry about it as the fluid quickly overfilled his backside and started to dribble from his hole.

Warm trickles ran down his balls and cock, and others found their way down his thighs as his Master continued to work his fingers and stretch Loki wider. Loki heard the drip of fluid hit the table beneath where he was bent over, and he could only hope that it was mostly whatever lubricant that his Master had used. 

The thin tube was pulled free, and his Master pried Loki open wider. Loki whimpered as more of the lubricant escaped to cover his skin. He must look an absolute mess. 

There was a pause where Loki felt nothing but anticipation. And then the first hard orb was being pressed against his hole. Loki managed to not make a noise as his slick and loosened entrance gave way under the first orb with little effort. Then the second right after. The third was more difficult, and Loki groaned a little bit despite himself. 

The fourth and largest orb of the toy forced Loki's hole to stretch wide, and Loki moaned as his body struggled with it. He had been prepared but not as much as he could have been. His Master had clearly wanted him to feel every inch. He forced himself to relax and accept the invasion. His Master twisted the toy and gave little thrusts to work it inside. Loki whined and clutched at his own backside. 

Finally, though, the orb slipped inside, and Loki gasped as the slight pain shifted to an intense fullness. The end of the plug was wedged into his throbbing hole, and his Master patted his backside. "Good boy."

Loki was still panting to adjust even as his muscles gripping the end of the toy pulsed and ached at the effort he'd just put out. "Kneel down," his Master commanded.

Loki felt clumsy, but he did as he was told. The toy shifted, and he only just caught the urge to make a noise. He was so stuffed full, and the toy was unforgivingly solid, angled just right to press relentlessly into the spots that always made Loki shriek. Every movement was going to be a torment, he knew.

His Master pet his hair, and Loki relaxed until he'd fully adjusted. His cock was so hard, but Loki didn't dare reach for it. "Come here, pet," his Master said. 

Loki looked over and saw his Master opening his jeans to pull free his own cock. Loki shifted to be between his Master's spread legs, resisting the urge again to make any indication of the toy teasing him. His Master took hold of Loki's head and guided him forward. "Warm my cock for me, pet," his Master ordered.

Loki opened his mouth and took his Master's cock inside. Loki could taste his Master's arousal, but he hadn't been told to suck or do anything else, so he just knelt there and allowed his mouth to be used as something so demeaning and base. His own arousal was not diminishing in the least as his Master did something on his phone for a while. Loki wasn't listening as his Master then called someone and began a long conversation while Loki continued to warm his cock. The casual disregard should be infuriating, but Loki couldn't feel that at the moment. Occasionally his Master would pet his hair, but on the whole, Loki was just there for one purpose. A warm hole.

He was distantly aware of his own arousal still aching but was more caught up with the weight of his Master's cock pinning his tongue down and the musky smell of him. His mouth was so full, just like his asshole. The whole world fell away the longer he was left kneeling there with his Master's attention mostly elsewhere. Sometimes his Master would sip at his drink while he continued to speak animatedly over the phone. He would rest his hand holding the glass on Loki's head, not noticing or caring if some of the sweat accumulated on the outside dripped onto Loki in the process. Pre-emission dribbled from Loki's cock, but that was easy to ignore as he passively kept his Master's manhood warm.

He wasn't at all sure of the passage of time. Loki's only true awareness was the hot skin against his tongue and the girth stretching his lips. He was drooling from how long his mouth had been filled, but he didn't bother attempting to hide that and let it dribble from his lips so that he wouldn't choke. Finally, his Master hung up the phone, but he still didn't immediately do anything. 

Loki heard the clink of ice in the glass as his Master went back to his drink. "Such a good cock warmer, pet," his Master said, and Loki felt a curl of pleasure at the praise. His cock was so hard he thought it might burst.

His Master eventually took hold of the back of Loki's head. His fingers tangled tightly in his hair before he started guiding Loki to move. Loki remained passive, and his jaw slack as his Master used his mouth in whatever way he saw fit. The copious amounts of saliva made it easy for his Master to thrust his hips faster and harder into Loki's face while also pulling Loki down. Occasionally Loki would gasp for air but didn't even think of struggling as his Master's cock swelled even more in his mouth. 

His lax jaw made it easier for his Master to reach deeper, and Loki's throat was claimed as well as a space his Master owned the right to be inside. It was rough and domineering, and Loki's cock might just explode. 

There was a tug at the tag on his collar, and Loki, with great difficulty, dragged his attention to his Master. "I'm going to cum on that pretty face of yours," his Master said. "You understand?"

It took a moment for Loki's brain to process that. His thoughts had churned to a complete stop. A check. Squeeze or snap. His Master stroked his hair back before gripping it again. "You hear me, pet?" Loki squeezed his Master's knee. His Master grinned widely. "Good boy."

Loki let out a little noise as he was roughly face fucked again. He accepted every thrust and let his Master direct his movements. Then his Master gripped his hair and pulled him back. Loki's mouth was still open, and drool was over his chin, but he saw his Master stroking himself and closed his eyes. It wasn't a moment too soon as his Master's release hit his face. Some even got in his open mouth, but the majority marked him very clearly.

Loki closed his mouth and swallowed the semen that had found its way there. "Such a good pet," his Master said. "Look at you. So damn sexy." The praising words were little kernels of pleasure.

His Master shifted his leg away from the side of the couch. "Here. You may now use my leg to get off, pet."

Loki was too pathetically grateful to care that he would be acting like a desperate dog. He shifted to better situate himself and rubbed his aching cock against his Master's shin. He knew he made an entirely debauched picture but didn't care as he humped and rutted against his Master. Little whines and moans were escaping as he finally felt some friction against his cock. He'd been hard for so long.

He moaned loudly as he released across his Master's pant leg almost embarrassingly quickly. Then it was like what little tension had been keeping him upright was gone. Loki slumped, but his Master managed to catch him. Loki wasn't really aware of being picked up or cuddled in his Master's arms. He wasn't aware of anything but how the world seemed to float past. Loki was also floating but differently. Distantly he was aware of being told how good he'd been and how perfect he was.

It took some time, but eventually, Loki came back still curled up in Tony's arms, freshly cleaned and wrapped in his favorite fluffy blanket. He wasn't unaware that beneath the blanket, he was still nude. Still wearing his collar and filled with Tony's toy. "'M I going to get clothes at all?" he asked muzzily. He was not yet fully back, but he was getting there.

"No," Tony said. "You're not getting any clothes until we leave."

Loki grunted but was neither surprised nor really upset about that. Tony helped him drink some hot tea with honey and would rub his arm or leg through the blanket periodically. He let himself just relax under Tony's doting. Because he did dote in between the harder parts of their time together. It made something warm curl in Loki's chest. Even though part of him scoffed and firmly believed he didn't need the silly 'aftercare' that Tony insisted on, he did enjoy feeling cared for and special after having allowed Tony to treat him in such a way. He enjoyed being sexually bullied and controlled. Of course, he did; he wouldn't agree to this if he didn't. But sometimes that was hard to come to terms with.

"You know I wouldn't have actually let you be seen out there, right?" Tony asked. "I double-checked nobody was around to see you." Loki nodded. Though the worry had undoubtedly been there, he trusted Tony to actually keep to what Loki said was unacceptable. Such as being actually caught in public in a compromising position.

Once Loki recovered a bit more, they sat down and ate dinner, and watched a movie. Loki wasn't really interested in the movie and just laid with his head on Tony's thigh while the shorter man stroked his hair. It was relaxing and comfortable even with a large toy still wedged in his most intimate place.

Before going to bed, Tony ordered Loki to sit on the edge of the bed. Loki, not sure what whim he was about to be subject to, did as he was told. He watched Tony rummage through a drawer full of toys as if looking for something specific. "Ah-ha!"

Loki's eyes widened as Tony pulled out a familiar gilded box. His cock stirred as Tony opened the box and removed the golden cage from its velvet bed. "I think I was nice enough to let you off earlier," Tony said as he walked to the bed and took hold of Loki's cock. Loki bit his lip but didn't protest as Tony -his Master- threaded Loki's shaft through the various interconnected rings and secured them before wrapping it around the base of his balls. The lock clicked, and Loki looked down breathlessly at the delicately carved serpent that would keep him from getting off again. Until his Master allowed him to. Already it felt too tight, but Loki tried to keep calm. It seemed a little early to be getting so aroused.

Tony smiled. "What do we say, pet?"

Loki swallowed. "Thank you, Master."

"Good boy." Tony quickly shed his clothes and gestured for Loki to get under the covers. Loki did so and didn't fight as his wrists were put in cushioned cuffs and then chained to the bed frame. They were loose enough to not be a hindrance to his normal sleep position but tight enough that he couldn't roll over, get up, or lower his hands beneath his waist. Tony pressed himself against Loki's back and kissed his exposed shoulder. One hand drifted down Loki's front to trace the cage locked around Loki's privates. "Get some sleep, pet."

Loki closed his eyes. Even though his Master kept touching and kissing him, he didn't go beyond that, so Loki eventually drifted off to sleep. Bound and entirely at his Master's mercy, he slept without any of the nightmares that could often plague him.

Loki woke up to the thick toy in his backside being messed with. He gasped and instinctively tried to move, but his Master's arm was wrapped around his waist, keeping him in place. He could feel his Master's cock hot and heavy against his thigh. "Easy, pet, I'm just going to take this out for a bit," his Master said as he wiggled it some more.

Loki whined but tangled his hands in the chains, still keeping him to the bed for some sort of grounding. "Lift your leg a bit," his Master ordered. Loki obeyed, lifting his leg and planting his foot on the edge of the mattress so that he was further spread with one knee in the air. "Good boy," his Master praised.

The thick toy pressed into Loki's prostate, and he gasped and tried to squirm. His Master had a firm grip on him, however, and he wasn't able to do more than make it worse for himself. His Master pulled and then pushed the base of the toy, gently thrusting it and nudging it into Loki's prostate again and again. Loki moaned and let his head fall back. "Mm, you got so tight on it. Like you don't want to let go. Is that true, pet? You don't want to be without something big and thick inside you?"

"M-Master..."

His Master hummed and tugged a bit harder on the toy, succeeding in stretching Loki's hole wide as the orb half left his body. Loki gasped and arched as his muscles burned. His Master pushed it back fully inside and rammed it back into Loki's prostate in the process. Loki's cock struggled within the cage.

Loki cried out as his Master fucked him with the toy slowly. Pulling it only part of the way out and then thrusting it back inside. Loki's hole felt like it was on fire. His Master kissed along Loki's shoulder and neck. His hand drifted down to hold Loki's restrained cock while working Loki looser. Occasionally his Master would twist or swirl the toy, rubbing against every tender surface of Loki's insides, and he could only whine and accept it. It felt like too much. Like something would definitely break.

Then his Master suddenly pulled hard. Loki screamed as the toy was fully removed, the different sized balls hitting his tender rim with a speed that made him see stars. It was too much to process. And then the hot length of his Master's cock was taking the toy's place. Loki couldn't help but moan as the other man claimed his body. "Mm, pet, you feel so good. This is what you were made for."

Loki was shifted fully onto his front -the only way he could move with the chains on his wrists- and his Master pulled his hips up. Loki's face was buried in the pillow as his Master started to fuck him. The pace and strength were clearly not for Loki's benefit, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. His body was forced to accommodate his Master's desires. Loki bit the pillow to help fight the urge to moan and whimper.

His Master shifted his legs further apart and then resumed his hard thrusts. "You take me so well, pet," his Master said. "Such a slutty ass like yours just loves to be full of a big cock doesn't it?" Loki could only groan at the question. His legs were trembling, and his cage felt too small.

"Good boy. Let me fuck you harder. You're going to be so loose when I'm done with you you'll need that plug just to not make a mess!" his Master promised as he pulled Loki's hips back into each thrust.

Loki whined and rocked at his Master's commands. "You like that, don't you? You like the thought of my cum leaking out of your loose ass! Such a slutty pet! I aught to teach you better manners!" his Master said, breathing coming closer to pants now. "Only naughty pets make a mess."

Loki tugged on the chains as his Master's pace started to become more erratic. His Master let out a loud noise of pleasure and gave another particularly hard thrusts as he spilled inside Loki's backside. There were a few minutes as both men caught their breath, and then Loki's Master pulled free. Loki didn't have a chance to even shift before he was being filled again with the toy. He moaned. Loki was feeling too sensitive and raw, but that was the only protest he gave.

When the toy was seated firmly inside Loki's backside again, his Master allowed Loki to slump to the bed. "Such a good boy," his Master said as he stroked Loki's hair back. "You rest here for a minute. I'm going to get us some breakfast, alright?" Loki nodded and allowed himself that time to catch his breath properly.

Tony returned a few minutes later with breakfast and unlocked Loki's wrists. They shared breakfast in bed, and a few chaste kisses before the day truly started. Tony wanted to work on one of his cars, so Loki was free to keep himself entertained. With his cock still caged and his hole filled with a toy, Loki would be uncomfortable and constantly aware of his Master's hold over him. A delicious slow torment.

Of course, there was always the chance that his Master could come and find him if he grew bored or just felt the desire or really any reason under the bright Malibu sun. Loki was here to be used by him. Waiting on his Master's whims. Not even allowed to wear clothing because what pet needed clothing? Especially one whose purpose was so patently clear at a glance. Loki tried to not think about it. He'd only make enduring his cage that much harder. But it was going to be a lovely vacation. He already knew it.


End file.
